Various fire retardant compositions are known. Certain of these can be in a form of an intumescent composition, coating or paint. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,706; 5,925,457; 5,645,926; 5,603,990; 5,064,710; 4,635,025; 4,345,002; 4,339,357; 4,265,791; 4,241,145; 4,226,907; 4,221,837; 4,210,452; 4,205,022; 4,201,677; 4,201,593; 4,137,849; 4,028,333; 3,955,987 and 3,934,066. The intumescent fire retardant may be associated with latex. Note, the latter two ('987 and '066) patents. Various organizations, for example, the Cary Company, Addison, Ill., U.S.A., Kemco International Associates, St. Pete, Fla., U.S.A., and Verichem, Inc., Pittsburgh, Pa., U.S.A., may make available certain components for certain paints and coatings including flame retardant and smoke suppressant additives, and certain biocides. Various other fire retardant art is known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,207,085; 5,997,758; 5,882,541; 5,626,787; 5,165,904; 4,744,965; 4,632,813; 4,595,414; 4,588,510; 4,216,261; 4,166,840; 3,969,291 and 3,513,114.
A highly effective fire retardant intumescent latex paint is commercially available from NO-BURN, INC., Wadsworth, Ohio, U.S.A. as NO-BURN® PLUS latex paint product. This can be employed, for example, in residential and commercial structures including homes to provide fire resistant properties to the structure. Compare, U.S. patent application Pub. Nos. 2005/0138888 and 2005/0022466.
A mold inhibitor can be employed with such a product as, for example, in the case of NO-BURN PLUS MIH fire retardant intumescent latex paint with mold inhibitor. This is also commercially available from NO-BURN, INC. Note, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/320,207, which published as Pub. No. US 2006/0167131 A1 and is now U.S. Pat. No. 7,482,395 B2.
Compare, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,989,113 and 6,982,049, both of which concern ammonium phosphate containing fire retardant coatings, preferably for interior woodwork, the latter of which includes a mold inhibitor. These are preferably embodied, respectively, as NO-BURN® WOOD GARD and NO-BURN® WOOD GARD MIH products, which are commercially available from NO-BURN, INC. Note, U.S. provisional patent application Nos. 60/670,121 and 60/656,148, both of which concern improvements to fire retarding compositions, especially in a spray-on type, for example, NO-BURN® FABRIC FIRE GARD spray from NO-BURN, INC. In such latter improvements, mold inhibiting and/or stain protecting properties are also provided.
Insect damage to building structures, including homes, notably, for example, from termites, especially in warmer climates, is also a problem of concern. In address of this, various insect- and termite-protection products are also known. Note, U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,908, which discloses a wood-preservative concentrate of a leach-resistant borate for lignocellulosic-based products to provide resistance against insect and fungal attack; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,894,074 and 6,716,874, which disclose synergistic insecticidal mixtures.